That Demon, Her Forbidden Fantasy
by tatertotsryummy27
Summary: /OC/ Alexandrite or Kitty/Katze, a small half cat demon that has lost her family to Satan, hating demon but longing for one in particular. her Principal Mephisto Pheles. Dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

Alex or also known as kitty was a small cat demon, one of the highest scoring in all of her classes including Yukio's.

Class had gotten over and as she gathered her things Yukio stopped her

"Alex, thank you for your help today." Yukio told her has he put his things into his briefcase, she gave him a small smile along with a nod as she walked out to catch up with her older sister

"Kitty, I have to stay after class for something will you be okay?" her sister told her and she nodded as she walked off to her dorm

"Studying should make the time pass" she said as she unraveled her tail and lifted her ears. Not to long after that she had books strewn all over the floor open when a small knock on the door overcame the silence in the room. She stood up walking over to the door opening it to see Mephisto at her door. The tall demon looked down at her

"My dear katze you have such a mess on your floor, books everywhere" he said as he stepped in. kitty has always intrigued Mephisto, since that shaken monk brought them to him, she wasn't a normal demon. Kitty looked back at all the books as she leaned her chest on the door

"I know chaos, I am reading them. If I want to be the first female Paladin I have to know pretty much everything about everything" she told him looking up. She was so much smaller than him, so fragile and pure. He smirked down at her

"Well what are you reading Katze?" he asked her as he walked in sitting on the bottom bunk

"Anything it ranges from animals to medical practice, I enjoy learning" she said as she walked back over to her spot she had been sitting in

"you are quite the interesting character" he told her she looked over at him

"As are you, a demon that is an exorcist" she told him his famous smirk came over his face

"Now you are extremely intelligent, I like that out of women." He said she went rigid as a faint blush went over her face; she hid her face in a book

"You wouldn't like woman with messed up passed, my father killed my dad and I lost control almost killing Rin and Yukio" she said as she tuned back to the rest of her books, he just chuckled as he dropped to the floor to sit down behind her. She always had her hair in a messy bun; he always wanted to see it down due to it has been up since he first met her. So he took the liberty to reach up pull the tie from her hair causing it to cascade down the ends falling into his lap

"Mephisto!" she yelled at him, she turned to glare and he stood up laughing slightly

"What katze?" he asked her as she shot to her feet

"Why did you take my hair out?" she snapped as she shook it out more. It fell to her hips and hand curls through it. He couldn't help but stare at her as she crossed her arms, knowing she was unstable he decided to push her, he enjoyed causing chaos, especially with this little cat.

"Your hair just shows others how much of a stubborn hot head you are Katze" he said grinning as he stretched the tie around his fingers

"And you being a demon shows me how worthless you are! now give me my hair tie back!" she snapped as she lunged at him, he moved out of the way as she stopped at the wall growling as her tail flipped furiously and her eyes being thin slits. He walked over to her, his boots making soft thunks on the floor. Her anger was soon replaced with fear as he got closer to her, but she refused to show him and show weakness

"Katze such a temper to a superior" he tsked, but she held her ground as she stepped up on him

"No, such a temper to a demon." She hissed at him as she reached for her whip handle he quickly grabbed her hand pinned it to the wall

"A powerful demon katze please do remember that" he said to her as he took her other hand pinning it to the wall and leaning into her face, he smelled like something that she couldn't put her finger on, but she began to struggle against him, trying to break his grip on her wrists

"What are you going to do, kill me?" she asked him

"Now my dear katze why would I kill one of my students" he said to her she snarled

"Then let me go you demonic freak" she snapped as he leaned closer to her neck she blushed again more prominent and unable to hide her face in a book

"But Katze you must like this, you are quiet red" he said to her she shook her head, he raised his eyebrow as he pulled the bow off of her neck with his teeth and let it fall to the ground. The bow that concealed the scar she bared from Satan, he trailed his lips against it softly, and it gave her chills. She didn't want to admit that she like the attention from this man, he was a demon. Beings in which she hated, but she could no longer hide it

"Mep-Mephisto stop" she moaned out, he pulled back looking down at her

"Why is that katze?" he asked her she turned her face away

"Because it's highly inappropriate to do that to a student" she stammered out, he leaned into her face, their lips almost touching

"A normal student my dear" he said to her as he looked into her eyes, he dropped her hands as they fell to her side, she was frozen. In a trance by his gaze, he leaned in more placing his lips on hers. Her body reacted as she kissed him back, he pulled away. He tasted like something she couldn't put her finger on but she only knew she wanted more of him, she needed more of him. She gripped his over coat tugging him down to her lips again, this time kissing him with more passion. He pulled back taking her hands.

"Katze, let's take this somewhere more" he stopped for a minute thinking "private" he said to her

"Well this is my room is this not private enough?" she questioned as she looked around, her body yearning for him, her mind was spinning with thoughts she had never had before

"No you share a room with Shiloh and plus I need to talk to you about your school work the main reason I came here." He said lying to her as he was trying to push her to go with him. She thought for a minute, then nodded

"Good, I'm glad we have come to an agreement" he said as he pulled a key from his belt and opening a doorway into his office, she walked in and he followed behind her


	2. Chapter 2

He shut the door with a click and went to sit down at his desk; she walked over to stand in front of it

"What about my school work Mephisto?" she asked she felt confused, she felt she was doing fine in classes

"well, you are one of the highest scoring in this school, maybe things are too easy for you, maybe you need a tutor?" he said smirking at her as he picked up paper work moving it to the side

"A tutor?" she asked him

"Well you are extremely advanced for our teachers here; I could be of service if that is what you want." He said pushing himself back in his chair crossing his legs and leaning his head on his hand that was propped up on the arm of the chair

"Well I suppose, but I am really confused now" she said to him

"And why is that my dear katze" he asked smirking at her as he watched her, her big blue cat eyes stared at him while her tail slightly twitched behind her as she thought.

"Why did you kiss me" she asked him, his smirk changed into an evil smile as he stood up walking over to her leaning down into her ear as he ran his middle finger down her spine lightly giving her goose bumps

"Because that was your first lesson my dear. I told you, you aren't a normal student" he whispered to her as his free hand clutched her hip.

"Fir-first lesson?" she stammered out swallowing nervously. He chuckled quietly in her ear

"Yes my dear katze, there is more lessons" he said to her, he moved her hair off her neck as he leaned down again kissing it softly

"Thi-this is wrong.. you- you are a de-demon" she moaned out trying to push him away

"Your mouth says its wrong but your body is telling my its right" he said to her, she tried shoving him again but he grabbed her wrist squeezing slightly

"Katze, I am your superior in both worlds. I will bend you until you break and crumble for me" he said to her calmly

"Both worlds?" she asked confused, he laughed slightly

"My dear I am second in the Hierarchy in Gehenna. I am Mephistopheles, the King of Time" he said her eyes widened as she looked up at him, he grinned down at her with a devilish glint in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

He backed her into the wall pressing in close to her, he grabbed her face

"Now my dear katze" he said picking her up and pressing his body against her pinning it to the wall

"Lets start your next lesson shall we?" he asked her as he dropped his head down to her neck, his long fingers moved up her body stopping at the top of her shirt. He began undoing to first button, her cheeks began to flush

"Me-Mephisto, wha-what are you doing?" she stammered out. He didn't answer as he slowly undid the rest. Mephisto pushed the material aside revealing her tank top underneath because the shirt he had given her for her uniform was too small, but that was his intentions. He moved his knee between her legs, propping her up on it as he slid the material off her tossing it to the side. His gloves hand ran over her skin giving her the chills

"Katze, I did tell you I was going to tutor you did I not?" he asked as he looked down at her

"What exactly are you tutoring me on Mephistopheles?" She yelled at him, he chuckled grabbing her face directing her attention to his own.

"Why my dear nothing else then Human Anatomy." He told her, she had no idea what she was feeling but it wasn't normal. Did she want this from the being? The same being that took her father from her and tried to kill her and her sister. Mephisto broke her thoughts

"What are you thinking about katze?" he asked her, she averted his eyes

"Nothing" she said, he leaned down to her ear again. His warm breath tickled her neck, she looked over at him. His was smiling widely revealing his prominate canines to

"I think you are lying to me, tsk tsk katze." He said as he pressed his body closer to her. She could speak, she didn't trust her voice. His lips trailed her neck grazing his fangs lightly across her scar.

"I am going to excite you so much that you cannot think straight and that you beg for me" he whispered to her as he kissed her neck gingerly. She began to tremble as he body heated up quickly. He moved his knee higher, applying more pressure against her. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning, he began to rub against her slowly. He moved his head from her neck

"I will get what I want; I do have all the time in the world Katze. We can waste all day, or you can just give in and give me a reaction that's all I want" he said as he rubbed against her with more pressure. She shook her head, biting her lip harder almost making it bleed then she caved moaning loudly leaning into his chest, trembling. He chuckled as he took her face leaning it up to his and kissing her roughly, he pulled away

"Now that wasn't that hard now was it my dear" he said quietly, she shook her head gripping his suit jacket panting

"Well, that is all for this lesson. I will come and get you for the next one, you will never know when I am coming" he said chuckling slightly. She looked up at him

"I think your sister is looking do you" he said as he lowered her so she was standing, her legs wobbly. He gingerly took her hand in his own as he walked her over to the door he had opened earlier and lead her through it

"Have a good afternoon Katze" he said as he lifted her left hand kissing her palm and closing her hand around it. he turned to walk away

"When will I know when the nex..next lesson is?" she stammered, he chuckled again

"You wont" is all he spoke before he disappeared leaving her standing there, she longed for him. That demon. That demon will be her forbidden fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks had passed she was in her chemistry class. She seemed to have forgotten about the whole incident with Mephisto. She was reading when she heard the door open. She didn't even look up from her book, figuring it was someone for the other students or even the teacher.

"Alexandrite Bastet?" the teacher called out, she looked up from her book

"Yes?" she said, the teacher was looking at the piece of paper sticking to their finger

"It seems that the principal wants to see you, this is a very strange occurrence for you." They said. Alex just nodded as she gathered her things and left for the office, when she reached it she was trembling. Was she in trouble? What did she do wrong? She had no idea but she had to find out so she reached her hand up to the door knocking lightly. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door, the knob turned slowly and the door opened slightly and Mephisto was on the other side. His world famous smirk plastered on his face when he saw it was her who was standing at his door. He appeared to be in a white dress suit, she was confused onto why. It was much different than his jester style pants and tights he usually wore.

"Ah Katze, please do come in I have awaited your arrival" he said as he moved from her way. She stepped into his dimmed office, the windows were shut and the only light was a faint glow from the candles that flickered around the room. The door shut behind her quietly with a soft click. Mephisto walked up behind her, reaching around and taking her books making her jump slightly

"We don't need these in our way katze, please let me take them from you" he said to her. She could feel her heart beat in her throat. He walked from behind her placing her books on his desk and he sat in his chair looking her over

"please do come forward Katze" he said to her she slowly walked forward reaching the front of his desk.

"Why did you need to see me Sir Pheles?" she asked him, he grinned at her

"Why it's time for your next lesson my dear" he said to her, she swallowed nervously but felt inclined to jump on his desk and sit in front of him dangling her legs over his, he chuckled slightly as he grabbed her hips pulling them forward making her land on his lap straddling him. Alex began blushing; he began to run his hands up her body giving her chills. She stiffened up slightly as he leaned down to her face

"So stressed please do relax, I would prefer you to enjoy this" he said to her as he leaned in kissing her, she couldn't help her bodies reaction as her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands lightly trailing her body making it to the buttons on her shirt again. He began to undo them slowly. As he finished he went to pull her shirt off she moved her arms to allow him to do so. He tossed the material to the side; his hands went back to her hips. He slid them under her tank top; he ran his hands up her back under the shirt. He was careful not to pull it up to much. He pulled back breaking the kiss making her whimper slightly

"Do you want more katze?" he asked her, she nodded

"I assumed as much" he said removing a hand from beneath her shirt and pulling it off with his teeth letting to drop in his lap. He went under her skirt with it making her let out a small shriek

"Si..sir Pheles!" she squeaked out

"Sh katze it will be fine" he said as he slowly began to stroke against her with two fingers. Her hands came up to grip his suit jacket. He removed his other hand to pull her bow off her neck and wrap his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other as he applied more pressure with his fingers. His head dropped down to lightly press kisses against her neck. She moaned quietly which made him smirk against her skin. Her body began to tremble against his as her head fell into her shoulder

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked her between kisses to her neck. She couldn't respond with words only a moan, which he took with much appreciation. He rubbed against her more and her body got tenser he pulled his hand away picking her up

"It's almost time for your other class; would you like me to walk you down there?" he asked her. She was panting, gripping his jacket still but gave him a weak nod. He sat her down picking up her shirt and placing it on her, kneeling to button it up. As he reached the top he grabbed her face kissing her

"I don't want to wait for our next lesson but I must pace myself" he said to her, she nodded looking at him. He smirked grabbing her bow off his desk and positioning it on her neck how it was then walked out with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night she lay in her bunk staring at the ceiling. It was quiet besides the slight snores of her sister sleeping in the bunk beneath her. Alex rolled over to her side, her hair down lying around her as her tail hung off the bed. She was in a pair of bright pink yoga shorts and a white slouchy shoulder shirt that was worn and somewhat see through, she sat up quickly looking out the window into the night. She pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head on them.

"I shouldn't have such feelings for him, he's a demon. I should hate him, but yet I seem to get so excited around him" she said quietly looking up "but why does he do that to me… what does he want?" she asked, thinking slightly.

"Maybe I should go see him" she said trailing off looking over to the clock, it was almost one in the morning "maybe he is still up?" she said jumping from her bunk and landing silently on the ground. She straightened out and walked out of the room and down the hall. Making it to the door she stopped for a minute as her ears twitched but went on opening it and walking out into the cold crisp night air. The moon was full and the stars shone bright through the sky, a few clouds scattered here and there but nothing to cover the immense beauty. Alex looked up smiling slightly then took off to the school stopping outside its doors. _It had to be locked, right?_ She thought to herself as she reached up and tugged the handle it clicked then opened, she tilted her head confused but just took off inside. As she was wondering through the darkened hallways she made it to his office. Without knocking she walked in, it was black besides the moonlight that illuminated from outside from the windows. Her tail twitched behind her causing her to turn, upon turning she saw a door that was cracked slightly so she walked over to it peering in. Mephisto was in there lying on his bed, his head laid in his hands as he stared at the ceiling. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, his tail with a bright purple tuft lain across his lap, the end swished slightly as he thought.

"Maybe I am doing this wrong? Am I forcing it on her, no because if I was she wouldn't come to me? It isn't like I can help this… I just can't keep my hands off that girl, she is like a drug, and she excites me greatly" he said. Her voice was caught in her throat as she turned bright red, she could feel her body heat up when he spoke such words of desire for her. The King of Time Mephistopheles desired the small cat demon that she was? So this isn't a coy, he truly wanted her. He simply wasn't just using her for his tricks and games that she felt every demon wanted to play. She swallowed hard before opening the door to his room all the way. Mephisto didn't notice as for he was sitting up now looking at the wall, his back facing her. She crept quietly into the room standing at the end of the bed as he sighed. His purple hair hung in his face as he looked down into his lap; he rubbed across his groin slightly

"Even the very thought of her gets me so aroused I just can't… help this" he groaned out quietly as he reached into his boxers pulling himself out and stroking slightly. Alex covered her mouth, she wanted to leave but she couldn't, she couldn't take her eyes from his manhood. A small moan escaped his lips as he tipped his head back, his eyes shut. Her body began to burn; she clenched her legs together as his hand strokes got faster. More ecstasy and pleasure came from each moan and grunt that left his throat; she could feel her wetness slide down her thighs as she watched him pleasure himself. She couldn't help it; a small whimper escaped her as she fell to her knees panting boisterously. His movements stopped as he opened his eyes looking at her from the corner of them, his eyebrow raised slightly as he put himself away. As he stood she tried to regain her wits, but she couldn't her body ached from how aroused she was, the heat and moisture pooling from her core messed her shorts. She could barely think straight at this point, he body began shaking as he walked over to her

"Katze, now what are you doing in my room?" he asked her looking down at her, his massive erection she could still see even though he had tucked it up in his waistband of his boxers. Her eyes flicked down to it then back up to him

"I… I wanted to come see you.. to ask what exactly you are planning to do with the way you are treating me…" she stammered out as she scrambled to her feet

"how long have you been standing in my room?" he asked her, she bit her lip, looking away from him.

"Since you started that" she said quietly, he touched her shoulder turning her to lead her out

"I am sorry you had to see such a thing katze, but you should leave" he said, she whipped around her pupils expanding to great proportions in her eye, fluctuating slightly as she looked him over.

"No… I want… I want to please you" she belted out at him, he froze and looked her over

"Katze, I said I had to pace myself with yo…" he said as he trailed off as his gaze wandered over her shorts. She didn't take any more time before she pressed against him and lightly ran her hand over his erection.

"Please Mephistopheles, let me please you like the king you are" she purred out to him, he shuddered when she purred out his full name

"Okay katze but i…" he went to say before she interrupted him

"I don't want pleased, just you" she said as she shoved him back onto his bed, his erection more swollen then before. She reached into his boxers and grasped it pulling it out slowly, causing him to groan loudly. His noise made what feel like electricity shoot through her body, Alex slowly began to mock what he had done earlier. Mephisto gripped the sheets tightly, leaving indents as he tipped his head back letting out a loud moan as she got faster. He was throbbing, it hurt him but it was so pleasurable to have her pleasing him, so thrilling to him. She leaned down running her tongue over his slit, his eyes shot open

"K..katze!" he stuttered out loudly, his body began to tremble under her, her touch was so soft and firm. Her stokes got quicker as she leaned down putting him in her mouth, he yelled out loudly as she ran her tongue around his head. His chest began to heave as he got closer to his release. She began bobbing her head while stroking him

"ye..yes like that…" he moaned out loudly falling back, he could no longer hold back. It usually doesn't take this short amount of time for him to release, but Alex was pleasing him. It was pure ecstasy to him; she pulled her head back stroking him quickly as she looked at him sticking her tongue out, his body tensed up as he releasing hard onto her and into her mouth. She licked her lips and cleaned off his head making him shudder, she pulled back

"are you pleased?" she asked him, he looked up at her slightly as he panted hard. He raised his eyebrow as he quickly sat up snatching her onto the bed and crawling over her.

"Not even close." He said as he kissed her roughly, pinning her to the bed so she couldn't move. He could no longer hold back from her after her little stunt. Tonight she was his prey.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mephisto please… I am sorry I just wanted to see you" she stammered out to him, he leaned in closer to her.

"Katze, I told you I would tell you when your next lesson was" he said to her grinning widely

"y...you said you wanted to wait" she said looking up at him, her chest was heaving at a fatiguing rate. Her heart beat was in her throat, which was parched.

"do you really want me to wait, to induce you into more pain and longing for me?" he said backing her up against the head board and pinning her wrists to it. His grip was firm on her delicate wrists; in a much serious manor, his domineer a likewise situation. The room was full with sexual tension between the two as he waited for her answer.

"you really think that I can hold back from you after that stunt you just pulled katze? You have no idea how much I long for you, I needed to pace myself with you, but you seem to not listen to my direction. Maybe you are due some punishment?" he asked her. She swallowed hard

"p… punishment?" she squeaked out, her cheek speckled with a new blush forming

"a possible release but you have to work for it. I refuse to give into my full desires… I do hope that is what I can do that is" he mumbled

"wo…work for it? what do you mean?" she asked him snatching her wrists in his grasp, his head snapped back down. Her tail flipped impatiently. He leaned into her face

"yes work for it" he said smirking down at her. Her face began to burn

"you mean like… you?" she asked him, he nodded

"what a smart little cat you are Katze" he said to her

"but there is a catch isn't there?" she asked him which made him grin even more.

"indeed there is, I want to watch you just like you watched me." he explained to her

"Wh..what I am not going to let you watch me touch myself" she said quietly looking the other way. He let a wrist go to turn her face to him

"and why not you watched me." he said

"i… it wasn't intentional I just wanted to see you like I said, I walked into that!" she belted out trying to shake his hand off her face, her tries failed as his hand still had a rather strong hold on her face. She whimpered loudly, he leaned down placing a hard kiss to her lips and pulled away slightly

"just let your body control it…" he said quietly as he gently reached down to tug her shorts down causing her to shriek slightly but she stopped as her body began to have the same burning sensation that it had held earlier when she watched him. He let out a low chuckle as he watched her

"just slide your hand down and do what feels right" he spoke calmly and in such an alluring tone she couldn't deny his wishes. She obliged and slowly slipped her hand down, but she stopped blushing hard before she spread her legs and slid her hand down running over her clit that sent a shock through her body causing her to let out a small moan. She didn't want to stop. In all honesty she had never done such a thing, yet somehow her body knew what to do. She began rubbing quicker as a small moan escaped her mouth, she blushed brightly for she knew he was watching her. Mephisto couldn't take his eyes off the sight she was so perfect to him; he was using all of his will to hold back from her as he watched her please herself. The soft moans she put out drove him through the roof, making him grip the sheets hard. Her tail began to flick quickly as she got more into it and slid down to lay on her back, spreading her legs more giving him a better view.

"me..mephisto.." she moaned out which made him shudder

"mmmm katze are you imagining me pleasing you?" he asked her in a voice which was dripping with lust, she moaned loudly and arched her back up, her face a bright red. Not an embarrassed blush anymore, but yet a very excited one. Her breathing became more jagged and quick while her heart was pounding; she reached up with her other hand to grip his.

"m..mephisto help me.. i.. I ah.. I helped you" she moaned out, pleading him she just wanted him to touch her. Alex no longer cared what he was, she wanted to be his. He slipped his hand up her thigh pausing

"please!" she begged him as she stopped, her movements

"katze I don't think I can hold back if I do" he told her, lust surged though his body causing everything to ache. She pulled her hand back and tackled him, she straddled him grinding down on him hard moaning again.

"I didn't give you a choice Mephistopheles." She snapped out trying to sound threatening but her voice sounded unstable from the moan caught in her throat. He tensed up slightly but chuckled darkly

"if that is what you wish my dear katze, then that is what you shall receive" he said in a low tone that made her skin crawl and her blood run cold but in a good way. He flipped her quickly slamming her into the bed causing her to shriek loudly

"now are you sure? If we do this there is no going back Katze, I will be gentle I would rather you enjoy your first experience" he said to her. She looked up at him

"I am sure but I have one question for you, the king of time" she said to him, lightly touching his hand. His lustful edge eased as he looked down at her.

"and that is?" he asked her leaning down closer

"why this, why the trouble of all this? Is it just for just to ease your lust, or is it for more?" she asked him reaching up to move his hair from his eyes. His heart stopped slightly, he wasn't sure how to answer her, and he knew that if he said he longed for much more than just her body she would leave because of what he was.

"katze.. I" he sighed out taking her hand gently

"I know I said I hated all demons, they killed my father… but you Mephisto you are so much different than the others. You took all this time just to see me, pacing yourself just so you could spend more time with me…" she said to him, he pressed closer to her

"I, katze I have never felt for someone like I have you. I didn't know how else to tell you besides doing this, this way. Maybe you would fall for me; I was wary of me being a demon. Not just any demon but the second in command in hell and well also your principal."

"Before all of this, I wanted you. I didn't want to admit my feelings for you Mephisto that would show weakness to you but you never took it that way, all you wanted was to please me… I'm sorry for placing the same title on you as I do every other demon I come across" she said quietly as he leaned into her face looking her over

"it's fine katze, I understand your fear. I promise not to hurt you…" he said quietly as he leaned in closer to her


	7. Chapter 7

As Mephisto pressed closer into Alex she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I trust you fully Mephistopheles" she said in a hushed tone, his mood flicked from lust to love quickly. The simple way she spoke his full name drove him insane but it also showed him she acknowledged what he was. She didn't care any longer she wanted him demon and his title of King of Time. He could no longer hold back from her, she gave herself to him; it felt as if some other force was acting on him because before he could think his lips where immersing her neck quickly, the small moans that escaped her mouth vibrated his lips. His large hands ran over her body, so small and fragile she was to him, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Mephisto, ah.. please no more waiting…" she moaned out quietly, he pulled away slightly to look down at her

"No katze, I will not make you wait any longer" he said to her quietly, her heart sky rocketed. She was already half naked under him. She had no clue what to expect but she did know that it will hurt, but she read the pain will be momentarily then it should fade.

"Katze" Mephisto said to her, she snapped her head up to him

"Yes Mephisto?" she asked him, she couldn't help but get excited seeing him over her as he was. She could feel her thighs become damp.

"are you going through the steps in your head my dear?" he asked her, she gave him a small nod. He smirked down at her

"I'm sorry it's what I do" she said flushing brightly, he leaned into her neck again

"Well first step is to take your shirt off" he told her, she looked down at the worn over the shoulder tee. Biting her lip she slowly moved down to slowly take it off and drop it off the side of the bed, she hadn't been wearing a bra. Mephisto's eyes trailed her over. The only flaw she had was that this girl was flawless to him, her body took over. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips to initiate it. That was when the fire engulfed him and he lost all control to even hold back from her anymore, he no longer had the will he wanted, she took that away from him. He pressed his body into hers, their chest touching as they kissed in a starved manner. Her arms moved up to snake around his shoulders, tugging him even closer. He found his hands slowly inching their way down to her moistened innocence. He soon reached it and slid a finger along the drenched slit, carefully searching for her entrance. The small touch he gave Alex caused her to moan loudly into the kiss, this sound once again excited Mephisto greatly but he couldn't just indulge himself. He had to prepare her; after all he wanted to make this the most pleasurable experience of her life. His fingers slid along her until they reached her warm and wet entrance that seem to beckon him. Mephisto let his body react and he pressed a single finger into her gently causing her to let out a loud lewd moan

"a… ah! Feels… different." she moaned out to him breaking the kiss and looking up at him, her eyes different; large and round her color almost gone, all but a thin layer barely escaping her pupil.

"a good or bad different katze?" he asked her, not sure if he was hurting her, cautiously he thrusted into her slowly causing her back to arch up. Alex moaned even louder giving him the signal she was enjoying what he was doing, this time his heart was beating rapidly as he watched this girl be consumed by his pleasure, as he moved quicker, her head thrashed back and her chest began to heave. He found the spot that would send her into pure pleasure; he pressed into it and rubbed it quickly. She quickly reached up and gripped his shoulder as she shrieked loudly

"Right there! please don't stop, I have no clue what you are doing j…just don't st… stop feels so g… good!" she called out as her hands instinctively began to grope her breast and tug at her nipples causing her to shudder at her building release

"you have no idea how hard it is to restrain myself from you Katze, but you moaning like that for me is worth it" Mephisto groaned out watching her

"something is ha… happening… so much pressure…" she panted out to him

"that's an orgasm katze its okay just let it go" he said as his erection throbbed against her causing her excitement to shoot through the roof

"cant hold it back…" she yelled out as she suddenly released hard on and down his hand

"Mephisto!" she screamed loudly as it echoed through his room, he quickly gripped the bed spread as he had to stop himself, he gently retracted his hand with a soft sucking sound as she clamped rather hard down on his finger. As she caught her breath she looked up at him

"More Mephisto, please" she begged him

"I am going to ask you one more time, are you sure?" he asked her, she looked up at him her tail flicking wildly

"I haven't stopped you on multiple occasions. I want to be yours my King, please" she said to him as she lightly ran her hand down his chest to his boxers and slowly pushed them down for him. His mind was reeling, everything hurt on him, he no longer had to stop she just said it again, was this fantasy? No this was reality; he actually did something good, something that wasn't chaotic. Alex broke his thoughts by yanking him down again and kissing him hard, pressing her tongue into his mouth, his breathing hitched slightly as she took control. Suddenly he felt himself being rolled onto his back, he couldn't stop her. Their tongues tangled in a feverish manner before she broke the kiss

"let me do this part… please" she said to him quietly, he looked up at her

"Please be careful Katze, please don't hurt yourself" he said to her, she slowly took him and placed him at her entrance before slowly beginning to slide down on him. She held her breath as the pain overrode all of her senses, she shrieked out in it as she dug her nails into Mephisto's chest

"Katze don't stop, it will change stopping will only make it worse" he groaned out, she nodded and slowly rolled her hips against him more. The pain slowly slipped and faded into pleasure as she took more of him in, she then hunched her head down moaning loudly as her body began shaking from the pleasure she was receiving. She could barely think straight, neither could Mephisto.

"ah…ah oh my… god!" she screamed out as she finally managed to take him in fully, he moaned loudly. Mephisto expected her to give up the power but she didn't, as she was gripped around him tightly, Alex picked her hips up and slid them back down in him, his hands made their way to grip her hips tightly as he was consumed by pleasure at this moment.

"yes katze like that!" he moaned out as she continued to slide herself up and down him, quickly lathering him in her juices that just kept flowing. He lifted his hips slightly as she raised herself up and when she came down again she let out a loud pleasure filled scream

"right there! holy fuck stay right there Mephisto please!" she begged him, he didn't move as he was frozen and his senses over taken by her. Alex kept working her hips into that spot, her body trembling hard against his, she fell flat against him.

"Mephisto, it… its happening again" she cried out loudly. He could tell she was going to cum again, it wasn't hard to tell by the way she clenched around him.

"cum for me katze… please…" he groaned out loudly, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Alex couldn't stop her hips from jerking against him, soon her body caved and she screamed cumming all down him.

Mephistopheles!" she screamed, he suddenly flipped her. That name drove him insane and just her screaming it in ecstasy like she just did it made him want her to do it again. His hands gently threaded through hers pinning them to the bed as she became a moaning mess beneath him as he began to work her again.

"No… cant please…" she moaned out thrashing against him.

"Oh but I think you can my dear, scream my name again. My full name, I love it" he growled out to her as he thrusted quicker, he angled his hips slightly and began hitting her spot which made her scream out in pleasure once more, her body withered beneath his which was such a honorable moment for him. He grunted loudly as he kept thrusting into that spot.

"no…not again, oh shit!" she screamed at him as her body began to shake against him again. He smirked not letting up on the pace

"Make me messy Katze, I want you too" he said as his tail slowly slid up and wrapped with hers, instinctively hers did the same back, even though how full of lust he was at the moment that was an instant connection with her, one which he had never felt before.

"I'm.. cumming again! Mephistopheles please oh dear lord!" she screamed again, drenching him and the bed, he couldn't stop himself. He released hard filling her quickly

"Fuck Katze!" he yelled out as he collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving like her own. She let out a tired giggle

"is that what you wanted Mephisto?" she asked him tiredly, he moved to the side to pull her into his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"no… you are what I want, and now I have you" he said to her as he looked down at her, she looked up at him. Her eyelids fell heavy and she crashed against him. Mephisto looked at the time

"Almost four thirty in the morning, I will call you into class tomorrow Katze." He said quietly as he laid closer to her and closed his eyes rubbing her back, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex woke up the next morning and looked around, she felt it was a dream what happened then it hit her it wasn't

"I... I really.. with Sir Pheles?.." she questioned herself and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a light blue kimono with a silhouette of a cherry blossom tree on it that came about to mid-thigh, it had a large silk bow on the back. She stood up and creeped to his door and peeked out he was sitting at his desk looking over paperwork. He looked over slightly and stood up to walk over and push the door open.

"good morning katze, how did you sleep last night?" he asked her soothingly, her face began to burn. He gently picked her up and brought her out to sit on his desk.

"are you in shock katze?" he asked her, she looked down and nodded, she was unable to form the words she wanted to. She was over joyous that it was with him, that was her fantasy. Yet she was also scared, what if he left her, what if he found someone better..

"I brought you breakfast." He told her catching her attention; she smiled at him slightly and looked over

"You didn't cook this right? Rin and Yukio said you're horrible at cooking." She said looking down at it, it was strawberry crepes.

"oh heavens no, I don't cook unless I absolutely need to I bought you this from the cafeteria." He said chuckling slightly and watching her. He really loved this small girl, Mephisto was terrified she was going to walk out and never talk to him again.

"so.. so last night we uh.." she said trailing off and moving to crawl into his lap and lay her head on his chest, he was in initial shock that she just moved over to him like that, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer causing her to melt into him and purr slightly.

"yes katze we did, and I will tell you it was the most enjoyable experience of my life." He said to her, she smiled to herself.

"I also enjoyed it my king." She said nuzzling his chest before stopping.

"what time is it?" she asked before looking up at him, he looked over at his clock.

"it seems to be 10:30 my dear." He told her and she jumped off him and landing on her feet hissing slightly before she began pacing briskly.

"I over slept, I'm late for class! And Shiloh she is probably worried about me…" she began to say as her tail swished from side to side quickly.

"Katze, my dear it's all taken care of. Shiloh thinks you came to me for a nightmare and I called you into school when I woke up this morning." He said watching her, she turned to him

"You already took care of everything?" she asked him looking at him slightly relieved. He nodded and patted his lap

"Indeed, I do enjoy chaos but that would be too much for me to handle my little kitten." He said to her smirking slightly, she slowly walked back over to him and crawled into his lap. They sat in silence for a while as he did more of his paperwork before she broke it

"Sir Pheles?" she asked him looking up

"yes Katze?" he asked him looking down from his work, putting his attention on her. her tail flipped afraid to ask him the question but instinctually it was blurted out.

"Am I yours?" she asked quickly blushing hard, he smiled slightly and moved his papers to sit her on the desk to look her in the eyes.

"Alexandrite Bastet you are mine." He told her cupping her face before kissing her hard. She quickly responded with a passionate twist, he pulled away and she was panting.

"if you are still tired you should sleep katze, I am sure you are still sore and well tired from last night…" he said to her trailing off looking down at her, she had leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. Her tail flipped contently

"Can I stay out here with you?" she asked quietly. He smiling and chuckled slightly

"If that is what you wish my dear katze then you may." He said to her, she had already fallen asleep on him with a small smile on her face gripping his jacket. Mephisto took his cape off and covered her with it and began to do his paper work again.


	9. Chapter 9

As their relationship grew they fell deeper in love like it was meant to be between them. Today he had summoned her to his office to ask something important, to him that is. He was looking over his paperwork when a small knock came over the silence in the room; he waved his hand to open the door  
"Katze you don't have to knock anymore I am the one that called for you, my dear." He said looking up at her smiling. Her hair was down she wore it that way because he liked it that way and she was in her school uniform as she walked into his office  
"Sorry Sir Pheles its habit" she said to him stopping at the front of his desk clasping her hands in front of her. He sat down his papers and looked her over slightly, his cheeks burned a bit at her beauty  
"I summoned you to ask you something, are you busy tomorrow night?" he asked her leaning his chin on his hands. She thought for a minute before looking back at him smiling  
"No why?" she asked him, he got up and walked over to her looking down and kneeling  
"Well tomorrow night there is a dinner party at the true cross for all the long term Exorcists and I was wondering if you would be my date perhaps?" he asked her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed hard and turned her head away from him  
"I will be okay right considering what I am?" she asking him quietly  
"Of course, katze I would not let anything happen to my beautiful mistress, you will be with me the whole night." He said to her smiling and gently taking her chin and turning her face back to him and planting a light loving kiss to her forehead  
"Then yes, but I need to explain something to you. I have never really gone to a party so I have no clue what to wear…" she said to him  
"Oh not to worry Katze, do come with me I took the liberty to buy you formal attire." He said before standing up and leading her to his bedroom where she has spent many of her nights some sleeping others in pure pleasure. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a long white backless gown with long sleeves.  
"I hope you like this, my suit is white that is the only reason I got you this plus I think it would look amazing on you. Of course, everything will." He said chuckling and turning to her, she looked it over and smiled  
"It's beautiful Sir Pheles!" she squeaked out walking up to touch the soft fabric  
"I'm glad you think so, so meet me up here after Yukio's class tomorrow?" he said to her, she nodded quickly and he placed the dress back into his closet  
"Now I have something else I'm missing from you." He said walking closer to her and leaned down slightly, she gave him a small cute giggle before standing on her toes and lightly pecking his lips in a quick kiss, he pressed his lips back against hers lingering slightly before pulling away before stopping himself and pressing his lips back against hers and lifting her quickly pressing more fire and passion into it, he was unable to stop himself. He dropped her into his bed and crawled over her breaking the kiss to trail kisses down her neck she shuddered  
"Me... Mephisto I… I have class soon" she moaned out, her cheeks and across her nose flushed a deep magenta color; he pulled his head back groaning lowly.  
"Just let me touch you please… just enough to hold me over until tonight." He said in a low tone pulling a glove off with his teeth before dropping his hand down to run up her thigh, she couldn't tell him no. couldn't and wouldn't to be exact, she loved the way he touched her. He slowly pushed her underwear to the side and slowly slid a finger into her; she let out a loud moan as her body reacted almost instantly to his touch. His body tensed up as he began to work his finger into her stretching her out enough to place another one in. He laid his face into the crook of her neck and pressed his body as close to her as possible so he could feel the way she reacted to him.  
"m… Mephisto…" she stammered out as she wrapped her arms around him, it wasn't odd for him to randomly please her like this or even for her to do the same to him  
"yes Katze say it, say my name my darling…" he said before he began kissing along her neck again coiling his fingers into G-spot as his thrusts got quicker, her body went rigid.  
Me… Mephistopheles!" she screamed as she released hard on his hand, he took a deep breath as he let her finish her orgasm before he pulled his fingers out and lifted his head from her neck.  
"y… you may need to walk me to c… class a… after that one Sir Pheles…" she said looking up at him panting hard, he gave her a small chuckle before he stood up and helped her up  
"Don't I walk you to cram school every day my darling?" he said pulling her to her feet and fixing her uniform.  
"Ye… yes, but I was just saying." She said falling into his chest slightly as she tried to regain the strength in her legs, he lifted her up and walked back out to his office and pulled his key from his ring before opening the door to the cram school before walking through it.  
"now what time will you be heading over to my office?" he asked her looking down, the flush across her nose and keeps a faint pink now  
"After cram school?" she asked him, he nodded and set her down as Yukio showed up  
"Oh, good afternoon Alex early again as usual." Yukio said looking at her smiling, she gave him a small nod and watched him unlock the door before opening it  
"Have a good afternoon Katze I will see you later my dear." Mephisto told her as he leaned down to place another kiss on her forehead  
"I love you." He mumbled only enough for her to hear before pulling away, she smiled up at him  
"I love you too my king." She said in a whisper. Mephisto walked off with a small smirk on his face as Yukio unlocked to door and walking in Alex following behind him to attend her class.


End file.
